


What Big Teeth You Have There (or the one where Diana realizes something about herself, and falls in love)

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Furry, Magic, Multi, OT3, Witches, akko is a bear (like literally), diana has multiple, diana's a freaking furry, gay it's so gay, spells, sucy doesn't know what a feeling is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: A normal day at Luna Nova is practically nonexistent, that's something that Diana - is, thoroughly knowledgeable of. So, she can't bring herself to be too surprised about finding herself trapped under a certain witch's adventurous mishap. What she wasn't expecting is to find herself resorting to ask a certain alchemist for assistance.





	What Big Teeth You Have There (or the one where Diana realizes something about herself, and falls in love)

**Author's Note:**

> *Chanting* OT3 OT3 OT3 *Chanting Cease*

Diana heard a slight growl - something animalistic and low in her ear. She turned around, her brows knitting together, as her mouth formed a name that passed easily from her lips.

“Akko -?”

But when she turned around, her breath hitched painfully in her throat and her heart stopped its continuous steady thump. She felt her mouth part and her eyes widen. Because standing behind her was not the stature of a confident and brazen witch with chestnut hair and crimson eyes.

What stood in front of her instead, was a beast - a lumbering form with bulked muscle and muzzled fur - a nice dark brown with streaks of red. Two angular ears pricked at her voice and the sharp gasp that ripped from somewhere deep inside. Its paws were steep and crooked at the end of ribbon slicing claws. The beast unhinged its jaw and let out a low growl - sharp glinted white teeth sheened behind its jaw.

Diana stumbled back when she finally forced her body to move, she didn’t concentrate where she was going - the only objective was to create as much space from the beastly creature and her. She felt something sharp and cold smack against her back, and she leaned backwards against the wall, and felt her heart thud in her chest as the bear lumbered over.

This is it - this is how the legendary Diana Cavendish - a girl who helped save the world from a missile and was destined to lead her family’s legacy - will fall under the assault of bone wrenching and skin slicing talons. 

She shook her head, her sweat matted bangs stuck to her forehead as her hand blindly reached for her wand.

What could she do?

Despite her situation - hurting this creature was the last thing she wanted to do.

She briefly considered on how strange it was to have a fully-grown bear of all things, walking the halls of Luna Nova and wondered where the hell was everyone else. She could make a break for it and try to run - but quickly shot down that idea.

What was it that they said about bears? Stand still and hope they don’t smell your fear.

The more she looked at this bear she realized it must’ve been a young one - its size - though, still impressive only came to a quarter of a size of a mature one. Or at least that’s what Diana thought.

She flicked out her wand and opened her mouth to shout out the quickest spell - that would guarantee a stunning to the animal, when the bear released this guttural growl - a low rumble and tilted its head slightly upwards.

Diana felt her heart skid to a stop, because the bear had an alarming shade of deep red eyes. Diana couldn’t believe it, but she found her voice asking the question either way - her voice croaked.

“Akko?”

And this time the bear reacted, it tilted its stark head as if rendering her speech pattern, and pawed at the ground with a low rumble. Diana gaped wordlessly, and watched as the bear croaked a low sound- a mere grumble and pawed at the ground more insistently.

As if to say,

hey, it's me.

Diana heaved a broken sigh, which choked out into a strangled high pitch sound - Akko’s ears twitched.

“Oh, sweet Beatrix - Akko, how- how did this happen?” Diana asked, peeling herself away from the wall and stepping a few hesitant steps forward. 

This may be her friend, who would never do anything to hurt her, but Akko has somehow transferred herself into a two hundred pound of bulking muscle and sharp teeth, (and so precautions were necessary).

Akko growled low in her throat - the sound came off as a thick grumble. Diana quickly went through every lesson she had in Familiar Language - and cursed the school for its lack of study on bear. She could pick up a few words here and there, though.

_Uh, hey Diana. So, this is going to sound really bad- but I was practicing some more metamorphose spells, like Chariot suggested. And I apparently zapped too much magic- the spell retracted and smacked me- full force. And well- I can’t change, no matter what I do._

The bear growled pathetically - and Diana never thought it was possible for a bear to show signs of embarrassment - but she was stand corrected. Diana shook her head from mournful deep maroon eyes and focused on the information provided - her mind whirled with the possibilities. 

A simple canceling spell should do it.

Diana nodded in resolution and pointed her wand at the lumbering bear, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply - feeling the familiar thrum of magic in her blood, much like the crackle of electricity. 

She opened her eyes, and shouted, “reginais falcunulus!”

A surge of bright blue tendrils sparked from the tip of her wand, and wrapped around Akko in soft wisps of smoke - she waited and felt a frown dig into the side of her face, when Akko was still on her fours.

“What- “she walked closer, until she could smell the strong scent of fish and fur, she wrinkled her nose and swallowed the sudden urge to puke - but there was a tinge of cinnamon - Akko’s natural scent.

She raised her hand, her palm resting upwards in the air - the bear grumbled and her thick fur nudged against her palm, before nuzzling it.

Diana couldn’t help but smile, the fur was soft and the bear snorted.

“Akko, how exactly did you pronounce the spell? It is highly important - if you pronounced it wrong, then the cancellation spell would only work for that specific type of spell.” She explained, all the while scratching at the chin of the great beast. Akko rumbled low in her throat.

_It was just, metamorphose foccius- ooh right there~_

Diana giggled, using the back of her nails to scratch at the brunette’s jaw. Akko’s eyes were brimming brighter than before. Diana hummed, her brow furrowing in thought, as Akko turned to mere putty.

“Well, that is weird. You pronounced the spell correctly - and so the cancellation spell should have worked - in fact, this is most certainly not your first metamorphose spell - “she paused, and opened her mouth, when an idea sparked in her mind.

“Akko - “she started hesitantly, “did you tell anyone else?”

Akko growled low and shook her head, crimson eyes turning mournful.

Diana heaved a sigh, “well, usually metamorphose spells are garnered by natural instinct - you connect to the animal in a more spiritual manner - it’s like you become the animal itself.” She explained at the slight tilt of the brunette’s head. “It’s mannerisms and natural habitat become yours. But that only happens when a witch accomplishes the true manner of metamorphose - the act of transforming.”

Diana cupped her chin in thought, “this should have been an easy spell - harness the animals form and transform it into a more physical projection. However, you have copied the animal’s mannerisms to an immaculate extent - and even was able to reduce your ability to speak - only in bear.”

Akko’s eyes turned downcast as she pawed at the floor in dejection, Diana’s eyes widened and she hurried to blurt out, “It is impressive! Only witches who truly understand the advanced transformation of metamorphose can achieve that level of skill. Really Akko, you should be proud of yourself.”

Diana never thought it was possible for a bear to blush, but she could see the red streaks mingled in the brunette’s fur become stark and vibrant. Akko growled lowly, and puffed out her chest and Diana smiled.

“It is only the truth after all, and I am merely condemning you on your growth in this type of magic.” She explained it off as if it was no big deal - but she could feel the slight tint of pink painting her cheeks. 

Akko rumbled low - much like the shrapnel of a sword scraping against the ground.

_So then, if this is an advancement spell - then how do we break it?_

Diana hummed softly. She flicked through the multiple tones of books stored in her mind - before she remembered a certain passage in one of her archives research projects by one of her ancestors. Thomas Cavendish, was best known for his pursuit of metamorphose magic - he had this uncanny ability to connect with animals- and he created a spell that was based on the ability for any witch to transform into one.

As her mind whirled with ideas, she opened her mouth to discuss the idea, “Akko, I remember reading about this type of spell in one of my books - although it is extremely rare - some witches are able to connect more fully to the spirt of an animal. It is mostly spurred by a witch’s natural instincts - almost as primitive as an animal. However, it can be weakened by a certain concoction by only a witch of a certain caliber in alchemy.” Her voice rose in its excitement - while Akko stared blankly - as best as a bear can.

Diana sighed, and rolled her eyes in playful indigence. “Akko, we have to see, Sucy.”

She ignored the way her cheeks turned bright at the thought - asking the skillful alchemist for help was probably the last thing that the heiress wanted to do - her pride would surely take a blow - and she didn’t want to see the smug look on the alchemist.

She glanced over at Akko - who’s ears flattened back, and a familiar spark of something lit in bright crimson - and she sighed.

Walking down the halls of Luna Nova with a lumbering bear at her side, was definitely not what Diana was expecting to do in all of her years at Luna Nova. But if the past year has taught her anything - it was that whenever Akko was involved the unpredictable became the reality.

She couldn’t deny it - it was rather humorous to see her peers flattened themselves against walls and gape wordlessly at the bulk form of a bear - some even whipped out their wands to shout out a spell, their arms quivering and their eyes wide. Diana raised a brow and offered them a smile - and like a flick of a switch, they stored their wands back and ran away.

If Diana was the type of girl to laugh and point - she probably would, but even her years of careful grooming couldn’t contain the way her lip threatened to quirk at the high pitch screech from a first year. Akko, it seemed, had no problem with chortling away - low gravely, rumbles rolled from her throat - her crimson eyes were bright with humor.

Diana cleared her throat, “Akko, stop laughing.”

The bear only croaked - and Diana couldn’t stifle her giggles, this time.

The two walked through the halls, and Diana was lost in thought - her mind wheeled like the uncorking tick of a clock - tick and tick and tick - matching the sharp clack of her shoes on the floor. She tried to grasp for a concrete theory on what happened.

Ever since the missile crisis in their first year - Akko has shown steady improvement in her classes and skill sets - (granted the brazen witch couldn’t even float above seven inches) - but she wasn’t surprised that Akko was able to harness the ability that only a few witches could. Even Diana couldn’t exhibit that much connection in her metamorphose spells.

Her concentration was broken apart like a badly aimed Murrowa spell - when she felt hot breath that stunk like raw fish and potatoes puffed against her neck. That area turned an alarming stark of red - much like the brunette’s eyes - when a thick nose nuzzled into her soft hair.

There was a low croak - like a purr, it reminded the blonde of the start of a volcano - when it rumbled in the ground and broke the stone. She felt her face burn, as she stuttered out - alarmed at how her voice creaked and broke.

“A-Akko? W-what are you doing?”

Akko growled lower than usual - and Diana heard the slight hitch of her breath.

_Sorry, Diana! But, like my senses are heightened, like fifty more times than before - and you smell really good ~_

Diana was concerned about the level of blood that was quickly flowing through her cheeks - it must be a medical thing in her family, right? She opened her mouth - as if to thank the brunette or admonish her, (and really, she never thought in all of her life - she’d be actually thinking about admonishing a bear, of all things) but the only sound that left her mouth was a broken high pitch squeal much like the sound of a fucking squeaking door. 

She heaved out in frustration - Diana Cavendish does not emit such sounds - oh if her mother was here - what would she think?

Silence pursued, and she heard the gentle scrape of Akko’s paws pattering on the ground with insistence - and Diana realized that she hadn’t said anything.

Akko croaked out a garbled sound.

Diana turned around - and her heart tightened at the despondent expression. Akko stared at the floor, and Diana noticed the way the tufts of fur stuck up a little bit higher and uneven then the rest - and she found a smile on her lips.

_I made things awkward, didn’t I? God - I’m so sorry, not the part about your hair - it smells really nice! But - you know everything -_

Diana decided she’s heard enough, and Akko’s rumbling voice broke off into a small croak, when Diana wrapped her arms around the brunette’s matted fluffy neck. It was slightly awkward, since the blonde had to lean down slightly, and her arms didn’t fully lock around Akko’s neck - but she heard the steady beat of Akko’s heart in her really

_fluffy_

chest and smelled the smoky cinnamon and smiled.

Akko croaked a one syllable sound, with a slight questioning tint and Diana sighed. “My apologies, Akko. I was merely...caught off guard. I - thank you.” She said softly. Akko rumbled lowly, and Diana nestled in closer.

“I know - but you do not have to apologize.” Diana reassured softly.

After a few minutes, of Diana enjoying the warmth and the feeling of Akko’s snout drifting into her hair. She stepped back, and ignored the way a cool breeze clung to her skin when she was away from the internal furnace - that was Atsuko Kagari. A hint of confusion sparked in crimson and Diana giggled sweetly.

“As much as I would love to stand in the middle of the hallways, with you. We have a job to accomplish, Akko.”

Akko tilted her head and snorted a rumbling huff, and Diana playfully flicked her nose.

“Shut up,” she grinned, and dear sweet Beatrix, what this witch does to her heart.

_Alright then, lead the way._

Akko cooed, it sounded like rocks being crushed to dust particles and Diana loved it.

Diana did lead the way, taking the right turn and followed the familiar route to the red room - as if it was hers. She walked in silence - comfortable this time- she heard the creak of the floorboards- as if Akko was trying to be careful with her steps. She found it amusing, and rather silly, considering the fact that the brunette was currently a two-hundred-pound bear.

She felt something cold brush against her elbow, and she jumped. She whipped around, curls of white, smacked against puffed out cheeks - which was unfairly adorable - and narrowed her gaze at the slightly amused and affronted glint of crimson.

“What?” She asked. The bear huffed.

_First- whoa rude, Diana, flicking your hair at me._

Diana snorted and then widened her eyes at the sound. Was it possible for a bear to smile?

_Second, we’re at my door._

Diana paused and glanced back and sure enough the smooth wood of Akko’s dorm was right there in front of her - well a few inches to her left. She flushed slightly and shifted towards the door.

“I was just distracted - thank you.” She explained, a hint of indigence in her voice when Akko merely huffed in amusement.

Sure, she drawled out. Diana narrowed her eyes, pale sheets of blue hardened to glint of ice - Akko places her cold nose against her neck and blew. Diana shrieked.

“A-Akko!”

The grizzly bear snorted.

Diana huffed out and took the split second to straighten out her posture and flip her hair back. When she felt cool and composed, she raised her hand to rap gently on the smooth wood. A second passed, and she could vaguely hear the soft steps of feet pattering on the floor, Akko grumbled lowly and Diana found herself agreeing.

“It’s me, Diana. Can we speak, please?”

There was a pause and Diana waited patiently, until the door creaked open. Lotte glance at the blonde and shoved a few fingers underneath her glasses, rubbing at her eyes.

“Diana?” She said with a hint of confusion, the girl’s bright blue eyes flickered towards the bear - and it was slightly comedic the way she gaped at it for a second. Then her eyes widened and her mouth opened to shriek, but Diana spoke up quickly.

“It’s alright, Lotte - it’s just Akko.”

The bespectacled girl closed her mouth - and glanced between the heiress and the bulky form of a bear, who apparently was her roommate. She heaved out a strangled sound and stepped back, allowing Diana to slip in while Akko shuffled in.

Or well, she tried to at least - Diana and Lotte both watched as Akko’s form became stuck against the doorframe - the bear croaked out a deep roar and pattered at the wood. Diana sighed, and whipped out her wand, with a flick of her wrist she was pointing at the door.

“Maximus Deriuus!”

The door cracked and splintered, the walls shifted apart and the wall caved in, momentarily - for the brunette bear to slip in. Then the wooden slabs slotted back into place, sliding in with a resonating click - and the wall was the same as before.

Bear Akko garbled and nuzzled her white locks with her snout - Diana giggled and stroked at the soft fur. Lotte watched for a second, before hesitantly stepping closer to her friend - she raised her palm and fought back the shiver of fear when the bear turned her head - white teeth glinted as the bear opened her jaw. But then she breathed out in relief when crimson eyes softened and nuzzled into the back of her hand.

Lotte giggled, “oh yeah, that’s definitely Akko.”

Diana smiled in agreement and turned her attention towards the hunched form of a mauve alchemist - Diana could smell the sharp bitterness of some exotic mushroom and noticed that the room was filling with wispy tendrils of pink.

Diana cleared her throat, “Sucy?”

No response.

“Sucy?” She tried again; a little bit louder than before.

She huffed out, when long angular fingers only continued to ground the exotic fungi into powder in her capsule. Diana tried again - and opened her mouth to speak - but a low growl caused her to close her mouth.

Akko’s growl was lower than usual - a mere rumble like the crackle of thunder. Sucy paused, a lock of pink fell against her cheek - and she turned her head towards the left. A ruby red eye trailed over Diana before landing on the lumbering form of the bear.

There was silence, Akko pattered at the ground and Lotte climbed up to the bunk, Diana stared as Sucy placed her pommel down on the table and started to slink closer. Sucy’s smile was sharp - and her eye glinted with something. She prodded the brunette’s cheek and furry chest, and let out a low cackle.

“You know, when I said that you slept like a bear - I wasn’t expecting you to become one.” Sucy said wryly, and Akko whimpered.

Diana shook her head, “wait, Sucy. How did you know?”

Sucy flickered a ruby red towards her, Diana suppressed the shiver that ran down her spine, “only one idiot would have that uneven hair- or fur, sorry. Plus, I heard you from outside.” She said it simply, and Diana felt a wave of indigence burning low in her stomach, as well as something warm, and hot - like embarrassment.

“Wait, you heard - “

“Anyway,” Sucy interrupted her, her teeth glinted, and Diana huffed out in exasperation. “What happened?”

Akko garbled lowly, and Diana nodded - she glanced over at the alchemist, who’s blank expression provided the blonde some smug points. Diana cleared her throat to translate.

“Akko was working on her metamorphose spell - and apparently she exceeded to the advanced version - instead of simply harnessing the form itself - she inhabited the animal’s mannerisms and language. I remember reading about something like this in my old archives- “

As Diana explained, Sucy was making low sounds with her throat - humming and hemming, as she prodded open Akko’s jaw, and poked at her teeth.

Akko’s jaw closed on a strand of pink in a playful nip, and Sucy arched a brow - before flicking Akko’s snout - a slight smile crossed her face. Diana blinked when she realized she started to trail off.

Sucy glanced back at her - an expectant gleam shown in red. “And?”

Diana felt her cheeks burn, “oh, right - I remember reading a certain passage by my ancestor - he noted that although rare - a witch can harness a true connection with the animal. However, the only cure is some type of potion - that a... a skillful alchemist can produce, with tyreclue mushrooms and the eye of a newt, and a belonging of the infected.”

Sucy absentmindedly stroked at Akko’s chin, causing the bear to rumble low and pat at the ground. “Well, I guess that explains why you came to me for help.”

Diana waited patiently, as Sucy turned back to her table. Akko seemed conflicted, crimson eyes flickered from the blonde to the mauve-haired witch and then back. 

She grumbled low, and decided to sit down - the floor boards creaked as she tucked her head against her paw. 

Diana stood with her back arched, her hands clasped behind her back - the only sound was the slight thwip, of Lotte turning a page from her novel - 456th book of Night Fall.

Sucy’s voice was muffled from the gas mask that she put on, her attention didn’t waver from the table - as she said, “this is going to take a while - might as well get comfortable.” A second passed, when Diana didn’t move - unaware that she was referring to her. A ruby eye flickered from the deep green and pink striped mushroom, to narrow at pale blue. “Just not on my bed.”

Diana felt her cheeks tint, and she frowned - the only sound was Sucy’s sharp cackle and the alchemist turned back to her work. Diana turned her head to see Akko, pawing insistently at her ear with her back paw - she grumbled low and shook her head. Diana giggled.

_Fu- why can’t I get it! Come on, you stupid leg!_

Diana bit her lip, and after a moment of brief contemplation, walked over to her friend. She lowered down and tucked her legs in daintily, and raised her hand to press against the brunette’s ear - the bear gurgled a low happy tune - and Diana used the tips of her nails to scratch and scritch.

Soft steps caused the blonde to glance up, and notice the mauve haired witch pluck something small from Akko’s bed - it was thin and brown. “Is that what you’re using?” Diana asked.

Sucy shrugged, “either a strand of her hair - or we can try our luck with a tooth.” Her face split into a toothy grin, and Diana laughed nervously.

“No, the hair is a good substitute.” She said, Akko growled low in agreement.

A few minutes passed in relative silence - Sucy tinkered away at her desk - the only form of information was the soft hums of contemplation as she grounded the fungi into paste. Diana felt the heaving sighs from the brunette, warm breath puffed out against her neck. She leant back, into the brunette’s bulky shoulder - closing her eyes as she felt the warmth wrap around her.

Akko raised her head, ears pricking and grumbled lowly, and Diana offered a simple shrug. “She should be almost done.” She reassured.

True to her word a few more minutes passed, until a sharp sizzling sound - like the uncork of a bottle of that carbonated fizzy drink that Akko likes so much, and Sucy appeared before them like an angel of death. 

The vial was filled with a viscous swirl of grey, spilling over the rim and leaking into the floor slightly.

Sucy lowered herself with all the grace of a snake, and uncorked the vial. “Open up.” She said softly, Akko’s jaw unhinged, and Sucy poured the whole contents in one  
swift move.

Akko’s eyes pinched in distaste, as a red tongue lapped against her teeth- lapping up every drop. She smacked her lips and pawed at the ground with her claws, growling pathetically.

_Yuck! That’s disgusting!_

Diana smiled, and stroked the bear’s cheeks. Akko garbled softly. Sucy rose up, her red eye scanned the bear with an analytical gaze, she was silent. Diana waited for the usual transformation - stout paws elongate to limber limbs, talons shorten to fingers, dark fur turn to strands of brown, a face shaped to be more angular, arched brows and white, slightly crooked teeth.

She was expecting to hear the steady beat of a heart - and feel cloth instead of fur.

Her heart tightened and her stomach dropped when she heard the low - sad growl.

“It - it didn’t work?” Diana asked, and Sucy frowned grabbing the vial and raising it up to peer into it - the vial was empty. Akko had diligently licked up every last drop.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Sucy muttered distractedly, she turned around and slithered towards her table - before pausing. 

The wheels in Diana’s mind creaked forwards - churning to a steady pace - normal metamorphose spells only manipulate the witch’s form - bending muscles and limbs into the shape it desires. Except, Akko did the same spell, but achieved different results. Unless- it slid in place with a satisfying click, she gasped out loud- earning the attention of everyone in the room.

“Wait, Sucy what exactly would the potion do to Akko, if it worked?” Diana asked distractedly.

Sucy frowned, “it acts as a resistant - in this case whatever type of spell this is, it lowers the caliber of the spell, so that it can cancel it out.”

Diana hummed softly, tilting her head and cupping her chin, in the thinking face, that Akko so affectionately labeled. The brunette in turn, tilted her head and tried to appear speculative - if a bear could even appear speculative.

“Well, a metamorphose spell only requires to think of the animal - and transform into it. However, a successful metamorphose spell, is when the witch not only thinks of the animal itself - but to think like the animal, as well.” She explained hurriedly.

Akko growled in confusion.

“Akko was able to harness the ability to think like the animal - including its mannerisms and behavior - therefore - “ Diana started, her voice rising in excitement.

“If we act on that desires - the effect will wear off, and the potion will work.” Sucy concluded.

Diana smiled, her eyes brimming brighter, and the alchemist adverted her gaze, while Akko puttered against her blanket. Hopelessly confused.

Sucy cleared her throat, before pointing at the thick matted bear. “Up.”

Akko rose on a lumbering gait, and sniffed at the air - confusion glinting in her eyes.  
Diana rose up awkwardly, since her ankles have grown numb.

“Akko, what exactly where you thinking, when you said the spell?” Diana asked, and she wondered once more if it was possible for a bear to look embarrassed - because Akko garbled a sheepish note, and seemed hesitant to explain.

As Diana listened, she soon understood why, she felt her own cheeks turned bright red - as the brunette’s growls registered in her ear - translating it to the best of her ability. She cleared her throat, “well then, that is so sweet of you, Akko.” She turned to the mauve-haired witch who was standing patiently. “She was thinking on how easier it would be to hug us - if she was in a different form.” Diana explained curtly, flushing at the thought and feeling warmth pool deep in her stomach.

Sucy was silent, before she heaved out a strangled sigh, she drifted closer before pointing at Akko’s bed. “Well, let’s get this over with.” She growled, but Diana swore she could see a slight pink to her grey complexion. 

Diana blinked.

“Wait - do you mean?” Her voice trailed off, when Sucy glanced at her. Diana closed her mouth and ignored the flutter in her stomach. Akko growled lowly, and nuzzled into the back of her head - the blonde laughed.

The bear hopped up, and the bed board creaked under the sudden weight, Akko’s mouth hanged open in a silent pant, and sat down, tucking her head into her pillow - crimson eyes stared with expectant to the other two witches.

“After you.” Sucy’s voice broke her from her stupor, she glanced back but found it impossible to look at the alchemist, as her gaze was trained determinedly on the floor board. Diana breathed in deeply, and set back her shoulders.

This was most certainly not what she was expecting to do this day, but well, it did involve Akko - so she wasn’t as surprised as she should’ve been.

She slowly, hesitantly - as if approaching a slumbering dragon, edged closer to the bed. 

Sucy huffed in annoyance and shoved her palm against her back. 

Diana yelped as she pitched forward into soft cushions and into a softer chest. 

Akko garbled a soft note, and nuzzled her snout against her neck.

“I-I’m alright.” Diana panted, in hindsight, she wasn’t - she was not prepared for this level of warmth that collided into her like a boulder - she breathed in and coughed when she inhaled soft fur. Akko shifted back, until her fluffy back touched the wall, allowing the blonde more space to move around. Diana shot the brunette a grateful smile.

The bed dipped, and she felt something cold press against her side - Diana smelled fresh mushrooms and crisp grass. Her breath hitched in her throat, when a smooth voice spoke in her ear. “No one will talk about this.”

Diana nodded, and closed her eyes - sliding in closer until she was snuggled in the brunette’s warmth and soft fur. Sucy’s arm wrapped around her middle, tangling her leg over hers, to press against the bear’s left flank. Akko huffed out a deep breath and tucked her snout into the covers.

Diana turned her nose to brush against the thick column of Akko’s neck, hearing the steady beat of her heart thumping in her chest. Sucy’s sigh was barely imperceptible - as she pressed closer. Diana leaned slightly back to feel the smooth curvature of the alchemist’s cheek brush against her neck.

Her heart skittered much like a rabbit, when she felt something soft like velvet, brush against her neck. She gasped when Sucy shifted closer, until she was practically clutching the blonde girl.

Diana’s heart was hammering in her chest, and she was aware of the way one crimson eye creaked open, concern in the low garble that rippled from the bear’s throat.

Diana breathed in slowly, and turned her head slightly to see the pale complexion of the alchemist’s face - one ruby eye glazed with an emotion that was hard to decipher - soft velvet lips pursed slightly, the way lashes fluttered precariously slow -

Diana wheeled back in surprise, when the slight pain on her nose registered in her brain - “Ah, Sucy!” She yelped, her cheeks turning pink. “You- you flicked me in my nose!”

Gods she was turning hysterical - but never - in all of her years of living - did she ever thought that someone would flick her in her nose.

Sucy’s gaze was boring into Akko’s poster on the wall. “It was getting all weird.” She grumbled.

Diana felt her eyes hardened, pale blue eyes sharpened like sheets of ice, before they resolved under a slight tremor in her brow. She sighed, and turned around to bury into the warmth on her other side. 

Akko garbled low; a soft paw was gently placed on her side.

“I am sorry, forgive me. But - I thought - Damn’t.” She growled out, growing frustrated and Sucy’s eye widened slightly - it was rare to hear the usual composed Cavendish heiresses to crack under the pressure. Her words became fractured and clipped, her voice was hoarse and she swore, of all things.

Akko growled low.

“I- I like you, Sucy. I thought it was obvious - and you have made it abundantly clear you do not feel the same - and I will respect your decisions.” Diana’s voice was muffled, but Sucy could hear every word. She frowned and glanced up into the narrowed gaze of crimson red - is it even possible for a bear to glare?

“What?” She snapped.

Akko growled low, and intentionally nudged her snout against pools of white and then back at the mauve haired girl. The expectant gleam in her eyes, caused the alchemist to sneer. Her sneer dropped when she heard the softest of a breath intake - as if the blonde was sucking on her breathe to appear quiet - Sucy felt her insides twist at the thought. She learned at a young age that stifling your cries under the covers was a survival instinct - to not garner any unwanted attention.

Sucy started when something cold and wet brush against her arm, Akko roared throaty in her elbow- gently bumping at her skin - making it warm. Sucy sighed, and worked through the words that were rolling throughout her head - the truth - a voice, specifically almost like Akko’s reminded her.

She must have real questionable morals - if Akko is her voice of reason.

She licked her lip, and curled her fingers around the blonde’s hip - “...I’m sorry.”

There was no response - except for the imperceptible twitch of Diana’s elbow moving- and the alchemist could feel the way the heiress’s muscles tensed. The blonde didn’t say anything - which Sucy found sort of rude - before she realized by the insistent garble from Akko - that that really wasn’t an apology.

Despite what Diana was feeling or not- and whether Sucy reciprocated those feelings, the truth remains- this situation was not fair to either of them.

“I... I like you too.” Sucy’s voice was a mere rasp, but the choked sound from the blonde was audible - even buried under layers of fur. Akko growled lowly, and gently nudged Diana’s neck - turning her head around to peer at the alchemist.

Sucy’s red eye flickered around everywhere but the clear blue before - there was hesitance and fear behind that eye - though her face remained carefully impassive. Diana, slowly raised her hand to cup the alchemist’s cheek - the tips of her fingers brushing against the soft skin - with a hairsbreadth of weight. Sucy tensed either way.

Diana moves her hand, “I am sorry- “

She trailed off, unsure, when Sucy’s hand clamped down on Diana’s, resting it on her cheek- their eyes met, and both inhaled sharply.

A minute passes in silence - even Akko kept her low growls contained. Diana’s gaze flickered from Sucy’s eyes, to her mouth - a silent question.

Sucy nodded, with the barest movement - and Diana leaned in close - her mouth gently sliding over Sucy’s.

Akko garbled low - and Diana broke away with a giggle, missing the way ruby brightened, as she turned around to prod at the brunette’s furry chest. “Are you seriously jealous?”

Akko grumbled, and pawed at the blonde’s back - Sucy snickered. “You big baby.” She teased, although she leaned closer, and wrapped her hand around the brunette’s arm. Diana flushed red, when Akko roared, she playfully slapped her arm.

“Stop that!” The conviction in her voice - soon broke off, when the bear had that determined glint in crimson eyes - she yelped in laughter when a warm tongue lapped against her cheek - squirming into the alchemist - which was probably not the best idea; considering the sharp grin that carved over her lips.

Sucy cackled lowly under her breath - causing a shiver to run down Diana’s spine and to ruffle Akko’s fur.

The poor heiress - didn’t even have a chance to blink, before an unfamiliar weight slid on top of her, straddling her hips. Sucy’s eye was practically black- and Diana felt her heart skid to a halt.

It was all intentional - the way mauve strands brushed against her nose, slightly damp from an earlier shower, sheen of something sweet from the soap she used. Sucy’s mouth curved to a gentle smile - the barest glint of her teeth, as she pressed closer - electing a sharp gasp from the blonde, when her leg pressed closer to her center.

“Ah- Sucy- “she breathed sharply, and Sucy’s smile widened. Diana’s eyes slid shut when Sucy moved her leg, brushing at the pale skin were her skirt parted. She clenched her fist in anticipation - trying to calm the irregular beat of her heart, as it skittered and skipped like an old track. 

She felt a heavier weight on her stomach, and she opened her eyes to see a curious glint in crimson eyes, as Akko’s nails gently caressed her stomach - curling slightly inwards below her waist - and Diana gasped sharply, arching her back upwards.

Diana’s lips smashed harshly against Sucy’s - her lips moved more fully under hers - taking her bottom lip and biting down - hard. Sucy let out this low sound - a soft moan- as her hand crept into the soft blonde curl, her fingers weaving through each strand. Diana raised her hand to palm at the back of the alchemist’s neck - tilting her head slightly to the left - so Sucy’s soft, velvety lips could slide in closer.

She felt the bed creak ominously - and Diana opened her eyes to see the brunette sitting on her haunches - ears flat against her head - the most despondent gleam in crimson red. Diana broke away with a gasp, and immediately latched her arm around the brunette’s thick neck. Akko burrowed in close, with a happy growl.

Diana peppered kisses across her cold snout and along her cheeks, and down her jaw - Sucy, after a moment of confusion, did the same- trailing cool kisses along the brunette’s neck, before tucking her head into Akko’s shoulder. Akko soon became a melted pool of putty, her tail wagged, and she nuzzled and licked at the two witch’s cheeks - with a gurgling growl.

A sharp snap - and tendrils of green flew through the air - interweaving with each other to form colors of orange, pink, and blue. Diana watched with an open mouth in astonishment - as they collided into her.

She gasped, arching upwards slightly, as her eyes changed to a cobalt blue. She felt that familiar surge of power flow through her veins - like sprouts of water from a creek. 

It was hot - and left prickles of goosebumps on her skin - she felt that thrum of electricity crackle.

The weight on her stomach was still there, Sucy’s eye had darkened - and Diana could smell the power emanating from her - rolling off like waves of energy. She could smell the fresh earth - taste the different toxicity in fungi - and feel the ground quake in its movement.

She glanced up and locked her eyes on a widened dark eye - Sucy was staring back at her - her mouth carved in a wordless question.

But what really garnered her attention - was how hot the room felt.  
No - it wasn’t the room, it was her.

Her whole body felt like it was doused in gasoline and a match set on her skin - flames licked up her skin to be charred - but to her astonishment, her skin was still silky smooth and milky white.

The fire, itself wasn’t uncomfortable - it wasn’t blistering - it felt warm. Like whenever her mom would make hot chocolate and she would stand out in the cool night, looking at the stars- and she would listen to her father weave fantastical- and completely untrue - stories about old gods and northern hero’s.

She felt something warm pool inside - like a comforting embrace around her heart - squeezing it until it bleeds from the affection. She glanced down at her arm - her eyes widening in silent horror at the embers of a fire- beautiful and completely liquid - lapped up around her changing to dark reds, to solemn orange, and to bright yellow.

No - she realized with a gasp - she wasn’t on fire- the flames were like a breeze- wisping through the hairs on her arm, leaving nothing but warmth.

The bed was on fire.

She tried to shot up, searching fruitlessly for her wand - but a gentle hand stopped her. She glanced up wordlessly, and Sucy shook her head and tilted her head with the imperceptible movement.

Diana realized what Sucy was looking at; the bed was indeed on fire - but the flames seemed to flow like a current - and where they once touched, the bed remained untarnished - not even a speck of flint was left in its wake. And the flames were flowing to the right of the bed, the far edged - where a brunette with crimson eyes and hands and fingers and toes, sat staring wide eyed at the other two.

“Uh...what was that?” Akko asked, scratching at her fur-less cheek, and resisted the urge to bury her nose into Diana’s locks. She glanced down and flexed and wriggled her fingers - grinning when she could finger gun herself.

Diana blinked and shook her head.

“I- I do not know - unless we somehow managed to harness each other’s magic - and release it into each other... But that is extremely rare - and only high caliber witches, like the Old Nine were able to do something, like that.” Diana explained; a frown tugged on her lip - as her mind wheeled with the possibilities.

Akko’s eyes lit up.

“...so, it’s like, we sorta gave a part of ourselves to each other- ? Right?”

Diana blinked, and swiped a hand through her curls, “in less of those words. But that is essentially what it means, yes.” Diana acquiesced with a slight nod. She hummed softly and caressed Sucy’s back absentmindedly.

“What?” Akko asked.

Diana bit her lip - her brow knitted together. “Well- “she started hesitantly; a flush of pink tattered her cheeks. “Usually - witches who are able to harness and release shared magic equally between each other - they usually have a close connection. A moment of extreme emotion, an... euphoric feeling of pure emotion, of sorts.”

Akko scratches at her cheek, “so... do you mean, that the Old Nine - like y’know - fucked each other?”

Diana’s face burned, and she sputtered out, “A-Akko! Don’t be so crass - “

“Oh, yeah.” A bored voice drawled out - an impish smile began to appear, “they totally had an orgy.” Sucy said, before erupting into bouts of cackles, when Diana choked out a strangled noise.

“You - Sucy, don’t encourage Akko!”

Sucy continued to laugh - even when Diana playfully shoved her off, Sucy merely slithered into the brunette’s side, Akko’s arm wrapped around her, both snickering at the blonde’s flustered face.

Akko quieted down after a few minutes, wiping away a stray tear from her eye, her smile pinched to a slight frown. “Is it- is it dangerous?”

Sucy was the first to speak, her voice was slightly muffled against the brunette’s elbow. “Not unless you try to kill us.”

Akko’s brow furrowed, and Diana sighed, sitting up to brush a strand of white behind her ear. “What Sucy is trying to get at - is that a witch is able to harness and release a certain amount of magic. It is only detrimental - when your own intentions are. Akko, remember - magic is based on one’s most primal emotions, it is only increased to exceeding amounts when you cast a spell,” Diana explained, smiling softly when Akko’s eyes lit up.

“Ohh, okay I get it!” A second passed, and the brunette’s expression turned uncharacteristically sly, “so... it’s not detrimental - if I ask you to come over here. So, I can snuggle both of you - at the same time?” Her voice was tinged with hope.

Diana giggled, and shook her head with fondness, “that is not detrimental - however it is taking precious time from my studying hours.”

“I guess we’ll just have to make it up to you somehow.” Sucy drawled, a lazy ruby eye creaked open, trailing the length of the blonde’s body - in a malaise glance. Diana flushed red, and Akko grinned.

With a gentle huff, Diana crawled over before laying down, on Akko’s other side. Akko released a happy sound of contentment - much like the rumbly growl of a bear, and draped her other arm across the blonde’s shoulders. Diana coiled her arm around Akko’s waist, brushing against Sucy’s pale hand - before sliding her palm underneath.

Sucy glanced over at her, and smiled slightly, before brushing her nose softly against the brunette’s neck. Diana’s eyes slid shut, lured by the gentle thump of Akko’s heart, and the absentmindedly stroke of the back of her palm, from Sucy’s thumb.

She was warm, and pleasantly content with the events that have occurred this day - she was not expecting her two best friends to become something more - but she certainly wasn’t complaining.

As she zoned off, one thought came crashing through her head - with stark reality and caused her eyes to shot up. “I think I may be a furry.” She whispered under her breath, her eyes widened in horror, and her mouth fell open with a breathless gasp, when she felt soft, chapped lips brush against her forehead.

“We know, babe. Go to sleep.” Akko whispered.

Diana was mortified - and did not sleep.

Sucy chuckled.

Lotte’s voice hesitantly cried out, “are you guys done? I - um - I’m sort of late for my date.”

All three eyes shot open at that, “I totally forgot she was there!” Akko shout-whispered. Sucy nodded solemnly, while Diana’s face burned for a different reason.

“Don’t answe r- “S ucy growled low, and fell asleep.

Akko shrugged and began to snore - loud and guttural. 

Diana blinked.

She wondered if this was going to become a problem.

She also wondered if she could convince Akko to shapeshift into a bear - or maybe an ox.

For scientific reasons, of course.

Purely scientifically.

She ignored Lotte asking if she could leave. And fell asleep.


End file.
